


Question

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lily and Remus have been friends for awhile. Even though their other friends are idiots sometimes. They feel like they could tell each other anything they need to.Oneshot/drabble





	Question

Lily Evans sighed. She loved her friends. And secretly she loved James Potter, even if he could be an idiot sometimes too. Maybe more than sometimes.

“You know what?” she said to Remus Lupin. “Sometimes I question your sense of judgement.” He had weird friends after all, but they were her friends, too, so…

Remus nodded. He wasn’t about to deny it. “Yeah, I know. And sometimes I question my sexuality.”

“…what?”

“What?” 

“Aw yeah,” Sirius Black said in the background with a huge grin. He was hoping for that secretly deep down.


End file.
